Zeck Mana and Lona birthday party
by mangafa
Summary: Jesse Zenet Mason and Lena's kids are celebrating their birthday together as they will have fun with each other
1. Chapter 1

Today Zeck Mana and lona are now three years old now.

At this night Jesse and Zenet recieved a call from Mason and Lena,''Greetings Mason and Lena.''Jesse said. Both Mason and Lena smiled,''How is it going with you three?''Lena asked. And Zenet smiled,''With us three are doing very fine.''Zenet answered. ''Why don't you three visit us tomorrow as we can celebrate our kids birthday together.''Mason and Lena both suggested. And Jesse and Zenet both liked the idea. ''That's will be great for our son to meet Mana and Lona,and they could have fun with each other.''Zenet replied.

''Alright then it is settled and we see you three tomorrow then.''Mason and Lena both said as then the screen went off.

After the screen went off Jesse and Zenet looked at each other,''It will be great for our son to meet their daughters don't you think dear?''Zenet asked.

''I know my sweetheart and Zeck will like it.''Jesse answered.

Then both Jesse and Zenet went to bed,''Good night my sweetheart Zenet.''Jesse said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Zenet blushed and looked at him lovely,''You too good night dear.''Zenet replied as she gave him a kiss on his cheek as well. Then they both went to sleep.

The next day morning...

Zenet was in the kitchen to prepare the breakfast as Jesse was with their son Zeck in the living room,''Happy birthday my son.''Jesse congratulated his son and Zeck smiled at his father. ''Thanks daddy.''Zeck said.

Then Jesse looked at his son,''Well Zeck my son today we will visit our friends on gundalia to celebrate your birthday.''Jesse said as Zeck never heard of gundalia before. ''Daddy what kind of place is gundalia?''Zeck asked his father.

Jesse smiled and kneeled down and put a hand on his son's shoulder,''Well then I tell you about gundalia, as you must know that gundalia is diffrent then neathia and as you was born here on neathia, and today you will meet other gundalian on gundalia.''Jesse explained.

''Then I can't wait to meet them daddy.''Zeck replied and Jesse smiled at his son,''That is good to hear my son.''Jesse said as he patted his son's hair.

''Breakfast is ready.''Zenet said.

Jesse smiled at his son,''How about we breakfast first my son okay?''Jesse asked his son. ''Okay Daddy.''Zeck answered. Then Jesse and Zeck walked up to the table as Zenet was waiting for them. ''Happy birthday my little Zeck.''Zenet said with a smile.

Zeck also smiled at his mother,''Thanks mommy.''Zeck replied.

After their they finished their breakfast then Jesse Zenet and Zeck were waiting till Emperor Nurzak's ship came to pick them. The three saw then that the ship arrived as the ship then teleported them on board.

On board was Ren as well and then he walked up to Jesse and his family,''Hello Jesse and Zenet no long time no see.''Ren greeted them. ''Thanks Ren and we want you to introduce you to our son Zeck,as he also has today his thirth birthday.''Jesse said.

Ren smiled,''What a convidence today Mana and Lona have birthday as well.''Ren said. Then Ren saw Zeck was standing behind his mother,''Hello and you must be Zeck.''Ren said. ''Hello Ren and nice to meet you .''Zeck replied.

''Zeck may I introduce you to my bakugan partner Linehalt.''Ren said as Linehalt floated to Zeck. ''Nice to meet you Zeck I am Linehalt.''Linehalt introduced himself to the three year old boy.

Zeck then looked at Ren,''Hey Ren shall I show you what my mommy teached me?''Zeck asked and Ren smiled,''Then what do you want to show me then Zeck?''Ren answered.

Then Zeck turned as he took the form as a neathian boy and Ren was speechless,''Wow impressive Zeck that you can disguise yourself into others person just like your mother.''Ren said. Linehalt noticed one mistake,''But you still must control the ability as I notice one mistake by you Zeck,as your red stripe is only to be seen.''Linehalt said. Then Zeck turned back,''You're right Linehalt and that's why I want to control it better my ability.''Zeck replied.

A hour later...

The ship then finally arrived in gundalia as both Emperor Nurzak and Mason were waiting for them. The ship landed as Ren Jesse Zenet and their son Zeck came out of the ship. And Zeck looked around,''Daddy Mommy is that Gundalia?''Zeck asked his parents. ''That's right my son this is Gundalia.''Jesse answered.

Emperor Nurzak and Mason walked up to them,''Greetings Jesse and Zenet as I also want to meet your son.''Emperor Nurzak said. Zeck looked at Emperor Nurzak as he kneeled down. ''Hello young Zeck I am Emperor Nurzak nice to meet you.''Emperor Nurzak introduced himself.

''Nice to meet you too Emperor Nurzak.''Zeck said as Sabator floated to the little boy,''And I am Emperor Nurzak's bakugan Sabator.''Sabator said.

Zeck smiled at Sabator,''You are sure a tough bakugan Sabator.''Zeck replied as Sabator felt honored,''Thanks for the compliment.''Sabator said.

Then as last Mason walked up to Jesse and Zenet as he looked and smiled at Zeck,''Nice to meet you Zeck and I heard you too has birthday as well, and my name is Mason.''Mason introduced himself ''I am Zeck.''Zeck replied as Zenet looked at Mason.

''How is it going with Lena and your daughter's Mason?''Zenet asked and Mason smiled,''Me and Lena are doing fine as Mana and Lona are excited to meet your son.''Mason answered.

After the introduces,''Now we are done with the introduces how about we go to my house right now!''Mason said as Jesse Zenet and Zeck nodded.

End of chaptor one.

Next chaptor will be Zeck meeting Mana and Lona.


	2. Chapter 2

Then Emperor Nurzak Ren Jesse Zenet and Zeck followed Mason to his house as Zeck looked at his father,''Daddy I am a bit nervous.''Zeck said as Jesse smiled at his son. ''Don't be nervous my son.''Jesse replied as Mason looked at Jesse. ''Jesse sure is a good father.''Mason thought. A hour later they finally reached Mason's house.

''So there we are Jesse and Zenet.''Mason said and Zeck looked at the house as the the three year old boy saw two little girls who was the same age like him. ''Daddy who are these two girls over there?''Zeck asked his father. Jesse smiled at his son. ''Well my son that is Mason and Lena's daughters Mana and Lona.''Jesse answered.

Then one of the girls turned around to see her father,''Lona Daddy is back.''Mana said as Lona also looked and smiled. As then the two girls went up to their father,''Daddy!"Both Mana and Lona walked into their father's arms as Mason hugged them. ''Happy birthday my sweet daughters.''Mason said as he kissed them on their cheek. ''He sure looks happy with his daughters.''Jesse thought.

Mason looked at them,''There is someone who has birthday as well.''Mason said as Mana and Lona looked at their father. ''Then who is it Daddy?''Both Mana and Lona asked. Both Mana and Lona looked at Jesse,''Mister has you today birthday as well?''Lona asked. Then Jesse kneeled down to her and patted them on their heads,''No I haven't birthday but my son.''Jesse answered.

Zeck was hiding behind his mother as Zenet looked at him,''Don't be shy and introduce yourself to Mana and Lona.''Zenet said. ''Alright then Mommy.''Zeck said.

As then Zeck walked up to them and Mana took out her hand,''Hi there my name is Mana.''Mana said as Zeck shaked her hand. ''Nice to meet you Mana.''Zeck blushed as he was a bit shy. As then Lona walked up to him. ''And I am Lona as I am her older sister.''Lona said as she took out her hand as well. And Zeck shaked her hand as well. ''Nice to meet you too Lona and I am Zeck.''Zeck replied.

Mana doesn't like that Lona is trying to act like a adult as both then suddenly Mana and Lona laughed as Zeck doesn't know that is so funny about. ''What is so funny you two?''Zeck asked. Mana and Lona stopped laughing as they looked at each other,and took Zeck's hand. ''Come we want to show you something!''Mana and Lona said.

As the three kids went inside and Jesse Zenet and Mason watched how their kids became friends so fast,''Mason your daughter Mana acts like you.''Jesse said. ''Well thanks Jesse as she is always like that.''Mason replied.

A minute later Lena came outside as she spotted Zenet,''Hello Zenet nice to see you again.''Lena said as she walked up to Zenet. And Zenet smiled at Lena,''I am also glad to see you again as well Lena.''Zenet replied.

Both Zenet and Lena looked at each other,''Shall we together prepare the birthday cake for our kids Zenet?''Lena asked as Zenet nodded. ''Sure of course Lena as I promised you yesterday to help with the birthday cake.''Zenet answered.

Zenet and Lena then went inside as Mason let Emperor Nurzak Jesse and Ren into their house. In the living room Jesse and Ren sat down on the couch,''Would you two like some tea?''Mason asked. ''Sure why not I would like to have some tea.''Jesse answered.

Somewhere in the house...

Mana Lona and Zeck showed him where their parents are treating wounded bakugans as one patient was left behind a Megarus was looking at Lona,''Hey Zeck may introduce you to my bakugan partner.''Lona said as Mana and Zeck looked at each other and Mana looked at her sister.''Since when do you have a bakugan partner?''Mana asked. ''Since yesterday when Daddy was treating Megarus.''Lona answered. Megarus and Zeck sweatdropped,''There there I am sure you will get a bakugan partner today as well.''Megarus said.

End of chaptor two.

Next chaptor will be that Avior found a bakugan partner for Mana.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the forest Avior was in his real form in order to find a bakugan partner for Mana,''I hope that I can find a subterra bakugan for her today.''Avior thought as he was walking. Avior was walking for hours as he then heard something.

''Aarrghh!'' A voice was heard.

Avior then heard this scream,''It sounds like a bakugan is in trouble!''Avior thought.

Then the elder bakugan was heading then to the direction where the scream came from. Further in the distance as Avior came closer he saw a Luxtor was surrounded by a group of darkus Lumagrowls,''Hey your worm where is your group?''The darkus Lumagrowl leader said in a mean tone.

''But you're the one who killed my group don't you remember.''The Luxtor replied as he was panting. ''Yes you are correct I was the one who seperated you from your group.''Darkus Lumagrowl answered with a evil look on his face.

Avior heard this conversation,''Poor Luxtor but I will try to save him from these mutts.''Avior thought.

The Darkus Lumagrowl then slowly approached the tired and lonely Luxtor. ''Please don't hurt me.''Luxtor begged as the darkus Lumagrow growls a bit and laughed. ''Haha begging for your life do you.''Darkus Lumagrowl laughed.

Darkus Lumagrowl prepared then to attack,''No I wont let you attack this Luxtor!''Avior yelled as the group of Lumagrowls and the leader looked at him. ''Well well a another subterra bakugan.''Darkus Lumagrowl said.

''Boss shall we finish him off?''A pyrus Lumagrowl asked and the leader shook his head,''Not now as for now you got lucky Luxtor but next time we ripp you apart as you are alone.''Darkus Lumagrowl answered.

Then the group of Lumagrowls then running away because they didn't want to fight Avior. Avior walked up to the panting Luxtor. ''Are you okay Luxtor?''Avior asked in a gentle tone. Luxtor smiled at the elder bakugan,''Further I am fine and thanks for helping me.''Luxtor answered.

''Glad to hear that you are okay Luxtor and I am Avior.''Avior said as he introduced himself. ''Nice to meet you Avior.''Luxtor said.

Avior looked around as he then looked at him as he then noticed that Luxtor was kinda sad as he lost his group and he don't know what to do for know. ''What's the matter Luxtor?''Avior asked in a concern tone. ''Well Avior now that I lost my group I am now a bit lonely, but if a am alone the Lumagrowls will pick on me again.''Luxtor explained. Avior felt sorry for the poor Luxtor as he had a idea,''Why don't come with me back home as I have a brawler and I want you to be the partner of my partner's daughter as you never are alone anymore.''Avior suggested.

Luxtor nodded and is grateful to Avior,''Alright then Avior I go with you, and it is better to go with you then to be alone in the forest.''Luxtor replied.

''Now that is settled we no go back to my home where your partner is waiting for you Luxtor.''Avior said.

Then both Avior and Luxtor left the forest together.

End of chaptor three..

Next chaptor will be that Mana meets Luxtor


	4. Chapter 4

Mana was waiting for her birthday present as Mason then saw Avior with Luxtor floating inside the living room,''Avior it took you long enough to search for a partner bakugan.''Mason said. Avior nodded''Sorry Mason but I have a partner found for Mana.''Avior replied as the three year old girl saw the subterra Luxtor. ''Ha finally I have a bakugan partner as well!''Mana shouted in happiness and both Avior and Mason heard her.

Mason then walked up to his daughter,''And how do you like to have a bakugan partner now my sweet daughter?''Mason asked.

Mana smiled at her father,''It feels great daddy.''Mana answered and she looked at Luxtor even he looked at the girl''Nice to meet you Mana,I promise you to do my best to protect you.''Luxtor introduced himself to her. Mana was glad as well.

Mason looked at his daughter,''Mana its now time for the birthday cake,or you will miss it.''Mason said Mana almost forgot it about the birthday cake. ''You're right Daddy we better go back to the others!''Mana replied and both they went back to the room where prime minister Nurzak Ren Zenet Jesse , Zeck and Lona Lena are waiting for them. Lena was glad to see them''There you two are and now we can celebrate further the birthday.''Lena said. Both Mason and Mana nodded he held his daughter's hand and smiled,''Well then lets have some cake now.''Mason said.

Mana smiled at her daddy,''Yes daddy.''Mana replied and she looked at her new partner,''And we will be the best friends right Luxtor?'''Mana asked

Luxtor agreed,''Yes we will and further happy birthday Mana.''Luxtor answered.

And so Zeck Mana and Lona enjoyed their birthday with their new bakugan party. Hours later after the party Prime minister Nurzak Ren Jesse and Zenet bid them goodnight as they all stood by the door. ''Thanks for the party Mason and Lena.''Nurzak said both Mason and Lena smiled,''Thanks prime minister Nurzak for us goes the same.''Both Mason and Lena replied.

Even Jesse and Zenet looked at Lona and Mana,''Well see you two tomorrow again.''Jesse said Mana and Lona looked at them.

''Cant wait to brawl with you Zeck.''Mana told Zeck and he nodded,''Yes we will brawl tomorrow ith our new partners.''Zeck replied.

Ren heard what they said to each other,''I like to hear that they want to brawl with their partner bakugan.''Ren thought.

Then they left,''Bye Zeck.''Mana waved at him and Zeck also waved at her back,''Bye Mana and tomorrow I will win.''Zeck said while leaving as Mana heard that.''No I will defeat you you will see that I am stronger then you!''Mana shouted. Mason and Lena sweatdropped what Mana said,

''She really is on it doesnt she dear?''Lena asked. Mason nodded,''Well ermm yeah you can say that.''Mason answered.

The End.


End file.
